


Of The Night

by Delia_Sky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Changkyun is minor at the beginning of the story, M/M, Possible non/dubious consent, Religious Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, also i dont know how things works in boarding school and law enforcement, and i forgot to mention this but there wont be sexual content with changkyun until later, in case you were expecting/dreading that, so i really just bullshit my way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: It was one thing seeing your lovers dying in front of you.It was another thing seeing your lovers dying in front of you just to be reborn centuries later and suffered fate worse than death....As far as Im Changkyun could remember, it started in one particular international boarding school in Hong Kong. One he used to attend, to be specific. He was young and bored and never thought there was such thing as 'too much excitement'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new around here and just had to get this out of my system. This is originally a fanfic for another fandom I'm no longer into, so there might be some weird elements in it. Also, English is not my main language. 80% of weirdly worded sentences are the product of my sub-par attempt to be witty. Editing this work is a bitch because God only knows how much mistakes exist there.
> 
> sorry for that and please enjoy your stay

His clock never got the chance to ring before his hand pressed—smacked, more likely—the button to cancel alarm that wasn’t supposed to wake him up for another two good hours. The four, blaring red numbers had never been this offensive to his eyes before.

“Urgh…,” he grunted, miserably. Boarding school and its packed schedule. He needed all the rest he could get but to hell with that now.

With only his pajama and a pair of fuzzy koala slippers, he walked out of his room, dragging his feet towards the dorm’s central garden, the source of the offending noise that had him give up what little beauty sleep he had.

Nuns were bustling through the hallway in their black-and-white habit, some even still in their sleepwear, frantically trying to get the students—too meddlesome for their own good—to behave and go back to their respective rooms. But these were, after all, students of a boarding school, where everyday lives were just too mundane and an ear-splitting scream in the middle of dawn was more of a priority than sleep.

The head nun was still with an old-fashioned wireless phone in her hand, her eyes red from either lack of sleep, holding back impending tears, or both. Her mouth moved, with little stutters here and there, probably answering some questions from the other end of the phone. The police.

Not entirely interested—this wasn’t the first time it happened, anyway—he took a look to the willow tree at the center of the small square garden, where a black haired student hanged lifeless on a branch. Some of the sisters cried hysterically while some appeared a little calmer, but just as torn between moving down the poor boy’s body or leave it there because, well, preservation of crime scene.

“Mr. Im, please go back to your room.”

He turned round instantly, meeting the owner of the hoarse voice. The tall man in black looked as tired as his voice.

“Uh, yeah, good morning to you too, Father Chae,” he replied, not forgetting to flash his billion dollars smile that had every dentist swoon at the sight. “For your information, I’m smiling for the sake of formality, not because of what happened. Yup.”

“Mr. Im.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go back to my room in a jiffy.”

“Thank you, child.”

Then the man walked away, arms folded behind his back, occasionally stopping by the worked up pupils that were too busy gossiping to give them a word or two and ask them to go back to their rooms.

No one really had the balls to be stubborn for too long; Father Chae was kind but only if the students behaved properly.

With nothing left to do, he decided to heed the warning and made way to his room, but not before throwing one last glance to the dead body, wondering if anyone had noticed the two small dots on the boy’s neck. He wasn’t the most-behaved student, but even he knew not to say anything about how this whole ordeal oddly looked like something out of vampire novel.

* * *

And the eventful day went by with him not really taking any interest in the gossip as he wasn’t even close with the dead student who actually was from another dorm building. Not that he wasn’t sympathetic, but gossiping literally did no one good.

Morning class the next day was quiet save for the scratching of chalk against blackboard and Father Chae’s lecture on literature for dummy, or something along those lines. It wasn’t usually this quite, but what could he say? The suffocating pressure felt especially real today, more than last time _that_ happened, and he felt that was more important than his need of excitement.

But of course, if one of his friend offered to help him ease his boredom, who was he to say no? He raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly at Vernon’s jab against his ribs.

“Do you think they will cancel the trip?” the boy asked.

He narrowed his eyes at the question, no information of any ‘trip’ registering in his brain. ‘What trip?’ he mouthed, but it didn’t seem like Vernon was especially fluent in lip-reading and he spent way too much energy on repeating his question to write down a note—a decision he would come to regret a little later, but he didn’t know any better then, of course. “What trip? We have one?”

“The head sister announced it on Monday. We’re supposed to spend this weekend in the town.”

Oh, that. He couldn’t blame himself for forgetting, spending weekend in a town merely twenty minutes by tram away from their school hardly qualified—if not at all—as a trip for him, but then again, they did have quite constricting curfew that even an hour-long casual walk in town was a luxury. “That trip.”

“Yup. That trip.”

He hummed lowly, his soft heart ached in pity at Vernon’s low standard of what could be counted as a trip, but that was what a slow-paced environment—like a boarding school, for example—could do to young impressionable minds of high school students.

“Weren’t you excited for it? I know I was.”

“Not so much that I lost sleep over it and got sick. You okay? Your voice sounds like it could use some medi—”

“What a lively conversation.” Behind them was Father Chae with arms folded behind his back. “Ah, please don’t mind me, go ahead and continue.” He regretted being too lazy to simply exchange note. The price of sloth was too steep and it came in the form of Father Chae smiling slightly as he tapped his chin and added; “Better yet, why don’t you share with the class?”

Looking at Vernon’s face, changing rapidly from pale to red to pale again, he almost found it in himself to laugh. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he too was called out.

“Go on, you two. You can use the podium.”

Thrown at them was stifled laughter and sympathetic stares, but mostly the laughter, as they made way to the front of the class. It was the two of them against the smug-looking man in black robe, staring at them with thinly veiled amusement.

Father Chae nodded at them from the back of the class, fixing his round-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose patiently, looking so proud of himself.

“So…,” he started first, knowing how shy Vernon could be at times, but mostly because he had to go first for his words to make an impact. “Yeah… we were talking about how the mental image of Father Chae’s lips kept me up at night.”

The burst of laughter and the split second of Father Chae losing his cool was worth every moment of the almost trembling “If you find it hard to sleep, then the time will be better spent on detention.”

Worth it.

* * *

That was until Vernon ditched him on last second. Well, not exactly ditching him as much as needing rest because it turned out his friend was genuinely sick and had quite the fever, and was therefore given a pass.

“Traitor!” he’d said, “You backstabbing, heartless spawn of Satan!” he’d cursed. But not without bringing over three plump, ripe apples he got from his last journey to the town in his hands, kept fresh and nice and cold in the communal fridge, and also a “Get well soon, detention will be boring without you,” while covering the sick boy with a blanket, returning the salute Vernon’s three roommates tearfully gave him as he bravely advanced to the detention room.

The main hallway was closed, of course, so he had to take a little detour. He thought he had eaten enough at dinner, but somehow, when the familiar smell of artificially flavored soup hit his nose, his mouth began to water. From the corridor to his right, he saw a sister humming with an instant cup noodle in her hand. “Good evening, Sister Lee,” he greeted, because greeting was the bare minimum of behaving decently that he could at least manage.

“Evening, Mr. Im. What are you doing here this kind of hour?” the sister smiled, her free hand resting on her hip.

“The hallway is closed, had to take detour.”

“Detention?”

“Detention.”

“From?”

“Father Chae.”

Sister Lee snorted before straight out laughing. “Again?”

Yes, again, as if she didn’t know already. “Vernon’s supposed to come too, but he’s sick. And he didn’t wanna share his icky bacteria with me so here I am.”

“It’s dangerous to walk alone at night. You know, considering,” she said, quickly nudging him on the shoulder to keep walking, “I’ll walk you there.”

“I don’t want to trouble Sis—” he had a mouthful of noodle shoved on his mouth.

“It’s no trouble because I have my own agenda, but keep it between us, yeah?” And she grinned before slurping down the red broth. “You-know-who hates it when I eat in the corridors.”

“You-know-who hates it when anyone eat where they aren’t supposed to, so I see your point.”

And they shared a good laugh or two, and also shared the extra-sized instant noodle, and reached the detention room in no time, a tall lanky figure standing by the door, looking a little surprised for a moment. “You’d better not leave any stain on the floor, Sister Lee.”

“Always the sunshine, ain’tcha?” the nun replied, taking one messy slurp of noddle to spite the clergyman. Father Chae stepped back, avoiding the splatter of red soup from landing on his white blouse. Then she said, “Don’t forget to walk kiddo back to the dorm.”

“Mm. Come along now, Mr. Im.”

He stepped into the room and waved back at Sister Lee who quickly left the premise after her last gulp of soup. It was a small room, with a mahogany table surrounded by four matching chairs and one chair a little bigger than the rest with an armrest. Father Chae patted one of the smaller chairs before the older man himself took a seat on the big one.

“I thought I told you to wait for me to come get you?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, not really meaning it, “I thought if I’d come early, Father Chae would consider giving me leniency.”

“You shouldn’t walk alone. It could’ve been dangerous.”

“Ah, but. Leniency.”

“Well, aren’t you a carefree one?” the man sighed, tapping a pile of paper in front of him, blank white but for a sentence. “Copy this fifty times, and consider your detention done.”

He was a little dumbfounded. Wasn’t this much less than usual? And the self-reflection sentence wasn’t really that long. “Only fifty?”

“You want leniency, I’m giving it.”

“Twenty, then.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Okay, okay.” The pen he liked to use was running low on ink, he should get another one. “If you were this kind with detention, Father, I wouldn’t have had problem with getting one.”

“I’d prefer if you stop getting one, though.”

“Fair point,” he replied with a small grin. Then he got to the paper and almost chocked on his own spit. On the paper, written in cursive was a sentence; ‘I promise I will not make fun of other’s appearance or body part ever again.’

Did Father Chae believe he was making fun of the taller man’s lips?

Seeing his reaction, the older man clarified; “I don’t really mind, but some others might. Even if it causes you to lose sleep, it would be better if you keep it to yourself lest you offend someone you shouldn’t offend.”

‘But I wasn’t exactly making fun of him, though?’ he thought, but didn’t voice it. He’d be doomed if Father Chae actually asked him what point he was actually making then. “You are right, Father. I apologize.”

“As long as you understand.”

Oh, he did, alright. He started writing then, face a little too close to the paper to avoid the sight of the older man on his periphery vision, leaning on an arm and watching intently on his working hand. Also, when he was this close to the paper, he could hide his almost bursting laugh much easier.

* * *

The walk back to his dorm was uneventful, as was everything else in this place. The two of them, him and Father Chae, walked in silence with an occasional question about his grades and whether he was doing well in other classes. He kept his answers short, not particularly interested in his own grades. Not like it mattered much as long as he’d be able to graduate.

“You are alone in your room, aren’t you?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Got lucky.” He really did, because he was a light sleeper and roommates tended to mess his sleep for good. It had been the case the for last four semesters.

“How about I arrange two people to your room?”

“Why?”

With a sigh, the older man stared at him and patted his head. He’d say he hated it, but that would’ve been a lie. He liked to be babied sometimes. “I told you, being alone could’ve been dangerous these days. If you don’t want anyone on your room, then I can arrange for you to crash on your friends’ room.”

“Five dudes in the same room? That’s way too much testosterone.”

“Is it, now?”

Of course, he wasn’t actually against the notion. It would be a lie if he said he had no worry over the two incident. Two students were dead, and there was no guarantee it ended there. Packed schedule and strict rules did help, but not so much that they could completely ease the clawing fear at the bottom of their hearts. Anyone could be next. “Is everything gonna be alright?” he asked, just in time as they reached his room.

There was a deafening silence before Father Chae ruffled his hair. "It will be, I promise. Now go get some rest and I’ll talk about moving you temporarily to Mr. Choi’s room to the head nun. You two are close, yes?”

“Yeah.”

 _“Good night, Mr. Im,”_ the older man said, in Korean, and it warmed his heart in a way he didn’t know it could because he never thought he’d miss his mother language this much.

_“Good night to you too, Father Chae.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Good night to you too, Father Chae,” the boy replied, also in Korean, his face looked a little more at ease. It must’ve been though on the boy, he thought, leaving so far away from his parents where there was barely anyone who speak his mother language.

He nodded and left without looking back. Today had been hectic and he’d wasted some precious hours doing something not entirely useless yet not entirely beneficial either.

_What was he saying? Of course it was beneficial. No one lost their life today._

True, true. But he’d wished he could’ve saved the two that had. He wanted to claw his head in frustration, preferably while screaming but he fought the urge. He would know if anyone was in proximity, but he couldn’t risk it. Especially with the screaming.

_What was he, stupid?_

He made a thorough patrol around the buildings. Nothing out of the ordinary. That didn’t make anything better though. There was nothing out of the ordinary too when the first incident happened, so was the second. The more he forced himself to think, the mushier his brain got. What was it that he missed?

He went back to his room, deciding any more than this and he would’ve had neither the energy nor brain cells left to work. The first thing he noticed was a piece of paper folded in half on his desk.

_‘They’re getting impatient.’_

“What are the odds, me too,” he groaned, burning the paper with a flick of his hand. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying hard, but Hong Kong was a big area to explore and students dying in the place he currently lived in wasn’t helping him in any way. If anything, it restricted his movement with all the police and some brave paparazzi crawling around the school. And also that little brat, the one that kept getting detention and effectively taking his precious investigating time away.

Bones popping as he stretched before climbing into his bed. He would think about everything again tomorrow, now his priority was getting some decent sleep.

* * *

The case proved to be more troublesome the moment the second student was the victim. The first one already garnered enough attention with the school being international, and now the second student wasn’t a local and the all other nations decided to step in.

And while being interrogated was nothing sort of new experience, he’d pay arms and legs—which turned out didn’t cost as much as he thought they would be—not to have to go through it again. But, here he was again.

“So, Henry Choi.”

“It’s Chae.”

The bulky man stared at him as if he didn’t know the two were different. “Does it matter when they sound the same anyway?”

“People either call me ‘Father Chae’ or not at all. I’d like to keep at least my last name right,” he said, reminded of the nightmare that was Romanization.

He was met with a groan and the officer looked at him as if saying that he didn’t get paid enough for this, a sentiment he wholeheartedly share. “Che—”

“Chae.”

“Tse—”

“Chae.”

“Look, buddy, you wanna go back to your prayers and me my donuts, yeah? Let’s just pretend it’s the same and move on.”

“Oh, of course. Let’s do that.”

_And see if he could hold himself back from strangling this man when he said it wrong once again._

Of course he wouldn’t, though he very much wanted to. If the whole school could pronounce his name right despite not being Korean, he didn’t see why this one officer with his sad excuse of a manner couldn’t. He read somewhere acting like a total ass was part of the procedure though, so he couldn’t complain much about it.

“Hometown?”

“Gwangju, Korea.”

“How old are you?”

“32.” Supposedly.

And so on, and so on. “Where were you between 7 pm on Tuesday and 5 am Wednesday?”

“In the dining room at 7, the chapel by 8, and my room by 10.”

“Any witness?”                                                                                                                            

“I was entirely alone after I left the chapel.”

The officer hummed, scratching his patchy beard while nodding repeatedly. “No alibi, huh…?” came out a little bit too excited for a man with not enough caffeine in his system. “You realize what this mean, yeah?”

“You either believe I am the killer or you don’t. Making it on the suspect list doesn’t matter much to me.” Except, it did. His task would be jeopardized and he had enough threat to his credibility as was. “I have nothing to hide,” he added, as if the myriads of secrets he had to hide were nonexistent. They soon would be, if he only believed in himself—and his own lies enough. Self-hypnotizing was, as it turned out, not much of a forte. That or he just sucked.

The man in front of him, straddling the almost too small metal chair, didn’t seem to be impressed. Not his problem, though, he thought as he threw cursory answers to the following questions.

“Detective Moore,” there was a voice from outside and the gruff man clicked his tongue, throwing him a glare before getting out if his compartment of the confession booth, currently doubling as an interrogation room. Then he heard some exasperated groan and after some lonely minutes, someone else went into the booth while the detective left the church with a loud slam of the door.

* * *

A finger with well-trimmed nail tapped on the unassuming voice recorder on the other side of the room, left inactivated by the fuming detective. Reckless, reckless, but it saved them both the hardships later.

“Apparently, I’m given exactly five minutes, let’s hurry. How’s life treating you, by the way?”

The man in front of him was a face he’d seen one time too many. “So-so,” he said, fiddling with the tassel on his belt. “And, what brings you here, Jeonghan-ah?”

Jeonghan sighed, a little apologetic. “The big guys are getting impatient.”

“As they were since they gave me the mission. What else is new?” he scoffed at the idea of the higher ups letting him work in peace. “They seem to really enjoy sending warning about being impatient though. It’s getting… cringy at this point. Am I using the right word? Cringy?”

The brunette shrugged. “What seems to be the problem, anyway?”

“They keep changing the priority. I was here to investigate one thing then suddenly I have to collaborate with your unit to solve something else,” his head was pounding at this point. He didn’t mean to vent, but here he was, in a confession booth, venting to a younger man about his boss and their poor work ethic. “Either they give me more time or send more manpower.”

“The rookie?”

“Got sick on his second day.”

“Don’t blame him. His ability is just that draining.”

“Wished he could’ve helped before getting sick, though.”

His complain was met with a nervous laugh. “I can talk Mingyu into helping, but I can’t promise.”

“Better that nothing.” This was why he hated collaboration. Either each side sent too much personnel to show off or each side sent too little personnel to conserve. This time happened to be the latter, which he hated more, because he had no room to breathe and less time to slack—rest. To rest.

“Anything else I should make note of?”

He shook his head. Currently nothing. He could ask for Jeonghan to run some background check on the school staff but that would be too many and he hadn’t had the clue where he should narrow it down first. “Maybe when we have some more clue. I’m braindead enough as it is.”

Then they both sighed. Their job wasn’t an easy one and if their bosses had one thing in common, it would be their sub-par effort to even pretend like they care about their workers.

 _“Well, then, Father Chae, thank you for your cooperation,”_ Jeonghan easily slipped back into English and played his character when Detective Moore came back into the building, announcing the five minutes were up. _“I sincerely believe this would be a big help in our investigation.”_

* * *

In the end, the detective didn’t have anything to hold against him to keep him longer than he should. Good, because he still had fifteen minutes left for his class and he wasn’t sure Sister Lee was the right person to substitute for him but she was the only one available at the time, having finished her interrogation session by the first day the police came. And to his dismay, she had a fairly nice officer, one who didn’t pronounce her name wrong—granted, her name was on the easier side—and didn’t glare at her like she was the de facto offender the moment they met eyes. Maybe it was the climate. He heard Arizona was as hot as it got. Detective Moore was from there. He just got the short end of the stick, nothing to mope about, it happened all the time.

But what could be moped about was the fact that he found his classroom devoid of human souls. He hissed through clenched teeth something akin to a curse before turning on his heel to find his students.

Sure, fifteen minutes wasn’t much, but he’d rather look like he at least tried to attend than letting the devil run rampant.

Spoke of the devil and the devil appeared. In her black habit while eating watermelon seeds under a tree.

“Where’s the students?”

“I told them they could have early break. Can you imagine the cheer? Probably not, you’re not used to getting cheers, aren’t you?”

“You—”

“Gave them homework though. Figured you wanted them to suffer at least a little.”

The bell chimed in the background, stopping the complaint at the tip of his tongue. He gave up arguing at this point. “Enjoy your snack, I guess,” he said before turning around and left at once.

He didn’t get paid enough for this and someone had to pay with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and congrats on making it to the end! Comments, feedback, and everything else are very, very appreciated. Love you~


End file.
